Conventionally, as a method of forming conductive wiring on an insulated base material, there is a photolithographic method for etching copper foil formed on an insulated base material and then sintering the same, or a printing method for screen-printing or inkjet-printing conductive paste on an insulated base material and then sintering the same.
For the purpose of solving a problem of too many processes in the photolithographic method and a problem of surface oxidation tendency of metal particles used in the conductive paste in the printing method together, a method of manufacturing a circuit board using conductive paste containing metal microparticles, which are metallic materials having particle diameter of the order of microns, and metal nanoparticles, which are metallic materials having particle diameter of the order of nanometers, is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).